Ice
Ice is a female two and half, year old, gray, black, and white wolf with dark yellow eyes. She is currently a subordinate in the Pack of Dark Skies. She was formerly, an Outsider Description Appearance Ice is a gray, black, and white female. She is gray and black/gray-ish black from his head, down to his tail, on his upper back. She is white on his legs, and his belly. Her muzzle is also white as well. She has just a little brown on his muzzle, just a little lower from inbetween his eyes, and then down to his nose. Her chin, and chest is also white, like his legs, belly, and under her tail. Her ears are also gray. Character Ice is hot-headed and very sharp tongued. She has a short temper, but understands and gives wolves space, when they are grieving, or are depressed. Ice will snap at other wolves often, unnecessarily. But Ice is incredibly loyal to her pack, and always listens to her Vince, her alpha, and Hinto, her beta. Whenever Amand, the healer, tells her to be careful, or take a rest, she just snaps at him, that she'll do what she feels like. When she's injured, or hurt, she ignores the sympathy or pity from her packmates. Ice also teases other wolves when they do something wrong, but in a playful way. Whenever Ice is sad, she also ignores the pack's sympathy and pity. When Ice is angry, she looses her temper, and snaps at wolves, more than usual. Ice is not afraid to stand up, against her packmates, though, when she thinks one of their ideas is bad. She earned her personality from her father, Flame. Ice never backs down from a fight, either, even if it's with one of her packmates. Ice is also unusally kind, and caring to a wolf who is badly injured, and could die, or is sick. When another wolf tries to earn her pity, after seeing her be nice to a badly injured, or sick wolf, she merely acts like her old self. Ice's favorite season is winter, because she loves the snow, and freshness of the season. Skills Ice is very good at tracking. She can even track scents, in the snow or rain. Ice earned her tracking, from when she was an Outsider. But when tracking, Ice can't talk or listen to anyone. She has to be in complete concentration. This makes Ice good at hunting, because she can track down prey, easily. It's extremely difficult for her to follow, or track something through the snow, though. She is still very good at it, though. She learned how to track from her mother, Spark. Ice always gets annoyed, though, when other wolves talk to her about her tracking skills. Biography Childhood Ice was an only pup, born to her mother, Spark, and her father, Flame. Flame was abusive, and always lashed out at her. Spark always tried to protect her from Flame's attacks, and harsh comments on her. While Flame, yelled at her, and taught her how to snap at others unnecessarily, be hotheaded, and have a bad temper, Spark taught her how to track. Ice praticed tracking as much as she could, whenever Flame wasn't yelling at her, or abusing her. Soon Spark left them, disgusted by the way Flame acted. But she had left at night, while Ice and Flame were sleeping. Ice had become very hurt, by the way her mother had left her, without telling her, or taking her with her. Flame continued to hate, lash out, and abuse Ice, blaming her for Spark's dissapearance. Soon Ice began to snap back at Flame, and stand up to him. Even as a pup, she began to get into physical fights with her father. Flame always said he was trying to make her stronger, but Ice knew he was lying. Ice got horribly injured every time she fought with Flame. So one night, Ice finally left her father, when she was eight moons old. From then on, Ice lived as a lone wolf Adulthood As an adult, Ice isolated herself from anyone else, but tried to work on her snappy personality. Ice tried to become more nice. She didn't get much progress, but she wasn't as hot-headed as she used to be, but still was alot. Ice began to study and watch the Pack of Dark Skies. She eventually joined them, and became a subordinate. Afterlife Lineage Father Flame - Deceased Mother Spark - Deceased Relationships Family Flame Ice despises her father, Flame, for his abusing, and criticizing her for a majority of her life. Ice was overjoyed when she heard that he had died. Ice never wants to be like her father, abusing, and criticizing other wolves harshly. Flame is how Ice developed her hot-headed, snappy, personality. Whenever Ice thinks of Flame, she gets in a bad mood, because of what he did to her. Ice also blames her father, for Spark leaving, because if he had never acted the way he did Spark would still be with them. Spark Ice doesn't like her mother, either. She doesn't despise Spark, the way she hates Flame, but was very hurt when Spark left without a trace. Ice now does not like Spark, becasue of that. But deep down, she still wishes her mother were with her and alive. If Ice were to meet Spark again, she would be brisk, and cold towards her for a little while, before warming up to her again. But Ice does wish that Spark were still alive Love Interest Rivals Peers Other Quotes Trivia Images Life Pixels Category:Wolves Owned by Wolfy Category:Wolves Owned by Wolfy10 Category:Former Outsider Category:Female Category:Females Category:Subordinate Category:Pack of Dark Skies Wolf